The first Christmas in their new home
by SiobhanMannion
Summary: After discovering that some lamps miracously made their way miracously into the Turners house, I had to explore how those got there.


_AN: While watching episode 3x8 yesterday I discovered that the lamps that belonged originally to the flat of Oliver Worth' cousins Jeanette are now part of the new Turner house... so I was wondering how those ended up next to the Turners settee._

 _After a long talk to Shelagh on the phone last night, she told me all about it ;)_

 _This is for weshallc and tangledupinmist who are patiently waiting for me to finally get a move on my new ff._

 _This little silly piece hasn't seen a beta, so you can keep all the mistakes you might find._

Shelagh was standing at the window overlooking the garden of their new home, holding her precious little baby boy, smiling. It was a couple of days before Christmas. Patrick and Timothy as well as little Angela were occupied decorating the Christmas tree.

„Daddy, more tinsel," Angela was holding a whole bunch of tinsel in her little hands demanding her fathers attention. „Oh no Angela, it's a Christmas, not a tinsel tree," Timothy groaned. Shelagh turned around to have a look at the scene in front of her. She was smiling, the blonde coulnd't wait for this Christmas. It was the first one in their new home, the first one, with their little wonder among them. She couldn't be happier.

At this moment the Christmas tree somehow started to fall, but Patrick was able to catch it just in time, they all started laughing. Yes their family wasn't average and very chaotic at times, but for Shelagh it couldn't be more perfect.

A short while later the Christmas tree stood in the middle of the living room making it much more cosy. So shortly after they moved into the new house it still was a little bit empty and needed a couple of more final touches of a loving mum and wife. But just right now, Shelagh was busy just being a new mum, holding her son lovingly.

Patrick came over, he slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed his wifes cheek and his sons forehead. „Merry Christimas my love." „Merry Christimas Patrick. I couldn't be happier." Shelagh leaned her head against his shoulder while they watched their older children putting away the last pieces of tinsel that where lying around on the floor.

This family was mostly a busy, a loud one, so everyone just for once enjoyed the quiet and peace of the moment. But it soon was interrupted by the doorbell. „Seems like duty calls," Patrick sighed and went for the door. Shelagh put little Teddy into his crib and helped Timothy and Angela with the finishing touches of cleaning up the Christmas tree decoration mess.

When Patrick reentered the living room her was holding a rather large parcel. „It was just the postman, seems like you've got an early Christmas present." He put it on the settee, while Shelagh came over with a questioning look on her face. She wasn't waiting for anything and since neither her nor Patrick had any family they weren't expecting family Christmas presents either.

„Presents!" Angela squeeled and she and Timothy joined their parents. All Turners were curiously looking at the parcel, before Shelagh diced to go for it. „Well let's see," she said while opening it. At first a nicely knitted yellow blanket appeared. Angela cluthed at it, „Mummy it's so soft." „It is my darling, it is," Shelagh wasn't still unsure, whom the parcel came from and digged deeper into the box to reval its contains.

Underneath the blanked she found two lamps. Questioningly she handed them over to Patrick. „There nice," he said, while putting them on the little table next to the settee. „So who is Santa?" Timothy asked his mum. Shelaghs hands funmbled the bottom of the parcel, where she finally found a note.

It was a lovely painted Christmas card. She oppened the card and began to read it out loud:

 _Dear Shelagh, dear Dr. Turner,_

 _I've just recieved the good news, so firstly I want to say congratulations to the newest addition to your family. Enjoy your quality time with your family, you've waited so long. I hope it'll be quiet one, work wise._

 _The little blanket is for the baby, I wish him well and hope it'll keep him warm during the cold winter days yet to come._

 _You might wonder about the lamps? Oliver and I are expecting as well. Our second child will be born around Easter. So we are moving into a bigger house. Those lamps were a present from Olivers cousin Jeanette once, before she and her husband left moving to Gibralta._

 _With these new lamp shades they were a nice addition to our old home, but we dicieded on a diffrent color sheme for the new ones. Knowing you, I'm sure you kept your old settee, and these will do nicely next to it. I hope you like them, and they'll bring a warm and cosy light to your new living room._

 _Merry Christmas to you, Dr. Turner, Timothy, little Miss Angela and baby Teddy,_

 _may it be a peaceful one,_

 _Jennifer Worth._

„From Jenny," Shelagh said in disbelieve. That was definitively unexpected. Timothy got up from his spot on the floor and set one of the lamps on the other side of the settee. He went a couple of steps beackwards to have a look, „Jenny is right Mum, they look good next to our settee." Angla got up as well, standing besides her brother, copying his facial expression. „Look good," she confirmed.

Shelagh and Patricked laughed. While his wife went to stood next to her children to have a proper look as well, Patrick was searching for an extending cord to lighten the lamps. When they finally illuminated he came to stood besides his wife. „Well this was a nice surprise, don't you think Shelagh?" „Indeed it was. Jenny was right, it makes the living room cosy, more warm, ike a real home. Would you mind illuminating the Christmas tree as well? I'll go and make a cuppa and get some of the cookies Angela and I made."

Some minutes later all five Turners sat on the rug in the living room having a little pre Christmas picknick enjoying tea and selfmade cookies, the music playing in the background, and the soft cosy lights of their new lamps and the Christmas tree. „What a wonderful way to start into our first Christmas in our new house and as a family of five," Shelagh said smiling, giving her husband a quick kiss, commented by an eyerole by Tim, before leaning her head against her husbands shoulder and cradleing her sleeping baby boy closer to her.

All Turners wishing for this moment to continue and never to stop.


End file.
